Iron Sword
.]] Iron Sword is a recurring sword in the series. It is generally a weak weapon, found very early in the game and quickly surpassed by other weapons, and only provides little attack power to the user. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Iron Sword is a low-ranked sword that provides 30 Attack and 35% Accuracy. It can be bought for 1,000 gil at Baron during Ceodore's and Edward's Tale, Mist during Kain's Tale, and Kaipo, or found in the Underground Waterway during Edward's Tale. It can be equipped by Ceodore, Kain, Cecil, and Golbez. Final Fantasy IX Iron Sword is the second weakest weapon for Steiner, providing 16 Attack and teaches the ability Minus Strike. It can be bought for 660 gil at Dali, Lindblum, or the Mogshop at Ipsen's Castle Mogshop, stolen from Baku, or by recruiting Blank and Marcus. Final Fantasy XI Iron Sword is a one-handed sword that provides 14 Damage and 231 Delay. It deals 3.64 damage per second and accumulates 62 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 18 Warrior, Red Mage, Thief, Paladin, Dark Knight, Bard, Ranger, Ninja, Dragoon, Blue Mage, and Rune Fencer. It can be bought for 7,128 - 8,553 gil from Zhikkom in Bastok Markets, Sugandhi in Port Bastok, and Ashene in Southern San d'Oria. Final Fantasy XII }} Iron Sword is a low-ranked sword that provides 24 Attack, 5 Evade, 35 CT, and 5% Combo Rate. It requires Swords 2 license to equip, and can be bought for 1,200 gil at Rabanastre, Dalmasca Westersand, Nalbina Fortress, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]], dropped from Razorfin (3% chance), stolen from Mimic (3% chance) and Seeker at Barheim Passage (10% chance), or from the Bazaar from the "Iron-forged Blade" set. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 25 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, and 5% Combo Rate. It still requires the Swords 2 license for 25 LP. It can be bought for 1,250 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and Dreadnought Leviathan, dropped from Razorfin (3% chance), stolen from Mimic (3% chance) or Seeker (10% chance), from the Bazaar from the "Iron-forged Blade" set, or found on Dreadnought Leviathan (Starboard Section). ''Final Fantasy Tactics Iron Sword is a low-ranked sword that provides 6 Attack and 5% Weapon Defense. It can be bought for 900 gil at an Outfitter after Zeklaus Desert in Chapter 1. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Iron Sword is a low-ranked weapon for the Clavat, providing 20 Attack and allows use of the Piercing Sweeps Focus Attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Iron Sword is a low-ranked weapon for the Clavat, providing 32 Attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Iron Sword is a low-ranked sword that provides 19 Attack, has one available slot for jewels, and can be used by all races. Final Fantasy Dimensions Iron Sword is a low-ranked sword that provides 16 Attack and 20 Hit Rate. It can be bought for 450 gil at Liene, Castle Liene, Warship, and Castle Lux in the World of Dusk, or by recruiting Aigis and Nacht. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Iron Sword is a level 8 sword that provides +9 Attack. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 2,000 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Iron Sword is a level 1 sword that provides +9 Attack. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,300 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Iron Sword appears as a sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 21 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, and -1 Speed. Gallery FF4PSP Weapon Ashura.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). IronSword.png|Concept artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Iron Sword FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. IronSword-ffix-sword.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Sword 35.png|''Final Fantasy XI. IronSword.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Iron Sword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Iron Sword.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Iron Sword.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFD Ironsword (WoD).png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Iron Sword.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Iron Sword (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFIX). PFF Iron Sword Icon.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Iron Sword R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXI. FFAB Iron Sword R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXI. FFAB Iron Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Iron Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Iron Sword FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Iron Sword FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FF11 Iron Sword R Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. IronSword TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game''. Etymology Category:Swords